cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Lepantis Corvax
"And to Lepantis Corvax, a more eloquent man than I could ever dream to be." -- Harrad Illum Lepantis Corvax was an erudite turian who worked as an Invictus-based salesman for Empirus Lawnmowers. An eminent family man, his marriage was marred by his bombastic extranet presence, strongly Hierarchy-centric stance on a human terrorist extranet forum, and his overt hatred towards krogan. Before the war he forged a bond between Empirus and Trask Interstellar, which included slowly establishing a working environment alongside Veritas Imperius. His other contacts on the forums included Harrad Illum and Juhani Ragum; the latter tried to help Lepantis and his wife Caecilia fix their deteriorating marriage, with slim results. Come Reaper War, Lepantis responded to the draft call from Invictus and joined their legions. His mental health deteriorated severely when he thought that his family had perished on Palaven (they didn't, Caecilia and Eurymedes survived the war on the Citadel), leaving Lepantis living partly in an imaginary world from where not even Caecilia or Juhani could rouse him. He was last seen on a departing Invictan troop transport as the colony began to withdraw their legions closer to home amidst a mutiny towards Primarch Victus, with an arrest warrant for shooting human civilians during the Cerberus coup. His current whereabouts are unknown, and no one knows if he lived past the war. Hobbies "Reading's a bit of a hobby of mine - picked it up in the army, which will teach you the value of having a good book on hand for the long hours of doing nothing. Most of what I consume nowadays is non-fiction - gardening (naturally), history, mechanical engineering, business management, and volus financial advice (e.g. Rich Clan, Poor Clan). For entertainment I prefer horror, crime, general fiction, military and historical genres, and quarian girls' adventure stories (don't ask)." On Vorcha "I can't find it in my heart to hate the poor beggars. Unlike the krogan they didn't choose to be mindless, murderous savages. The only reason we have to face them at all is because of the former breeding and brutalising them into cannon fodder; since the stupid shits, finally bereft of their freakish ability to push out and wash the galaxy over in hordes of their little stinking krogan bastards, and too deficient in the intelligence department to rectify their impotence, now have to resort to using other species to satisfy their sanguinary aspirations. So, I try not to be too hard on Dreket and his pals." Threads Introduction: Corvax arrives on CDN. Invictus: Some backstory. Who Sups With The Devil: More backstory, as Corvax shares a disturbing tale with the board, when the subject of eating other sapients comes up. Taetrus: The turians and humans start arguing about war and empire. Raise A Glass: Meeting Sicaria Perihelion in a pub. He sees her again not long after, in Respite 2.0. I Was There Just Last Night: A chance meeting between nemeses. Birthday Party: An introduction to family. Son, I am Disappoint: Asari girlfriends are a big deal. When Chickens Come Home to Roost: A nasty Valentine's surprise. Aftermath of the above. Closed Communication: Mr. van der Trask, about your seaweed: Business with Ferrus (Maximillian van der Trask). On krogan Guess Who's on the Citadel: Best to take the family somewhere else for a bit. In Repair: Corvax visits Sicaria in hospital. Krogan Venting Thread: The krogan of CDN air their frustrations about how their race is viewed by the galaxy. Corvax is not impressed. Humans and the Dreadnaught question: Lepantis weighs in on human security and political power, and argues with Janice Proctor. Vair of the Blood Pack: Corvax uses his blistering anti-krogan racism for good instead of evil (read: this time CDN is mostly on his side, since his opponent is awful). Happy Borunian Massacre: The krogan holiday brings out the, er, best in Corvax. It's On, Skyllian Monkeys: First Contact War or Relay 314 Incident? Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da: Meeting with Diplomatic Immunity (Albert Lowell). The humans' secret shame: Discoveries in a bookshop. Stabbed in the Back: A ranting Corvax after Terra Firma make the news. Dealing With Corvax: Sicaria asks that, no matter how tempting, no-one kill Lepantis Corvax as his daughter and Sicaria's granddaughter have become friends. Musings of a Turncoat: A friendship forged with Hierarchy dad (Juhani Alavirta). Drink With Me: Lepantis and Sicaria have a long talk. Response to Bahak: Not happy with the humans. Fanfiction: Hilarity at Corvax's expense, courtesy of Proctor. Stop, Criminal Scum!: Corvax is appalled when Kari'Zar nar Tasi, quarian exile, expresses the wish to adopt a turian child. Towards the end (breakdown): They're Dead, I Killed Them: Thinking his wife and youngest child dead, Lepantis loses his grip on reality. Breaking Down On Palaven: Adding to the list of "things possibly lost for good": Palaven, Invictan-Palaven relations, Lepantis' sanity. Eury Made You All Drawings: Lepantis' instability takes on a sinister bent. Dear Cerberus Mad as A Hatter: Juhani tries to reach Lepantis before he departs. Ramblings A Last Word With Sicaria: As Sicaria prepares for her likely suicide mission, Corvax has something to say. Caecillia's story continues past this point, as she is among several CDN affiliates gathered at Sniper's Touch during the closing days of the war: The Siege of Sniper's Touch: Fight For Our Lives The Siege of Sniper's Touch: The Ravenous Tide The Siege of Sniper's Touch: Eye of the Maelstrom The Siege of Sniper's Touch: Last Rites: A wounded Juhani makes his apologies to Caecilia, for not being able to help her husband. The Siege of Sniper's Touch: Should the Abyss Lie Before Me: The conclusion. Category:Characters Category:Turians Category:Defunct Characters